


Disobey

by Lady_In_Writing



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_In_Writing/pseuds/Lady_In_Writing
Summary: Kylo Ren is not one to take rule-breaking lightly-and now, you'll find out exactly what happens when you disobey your Master.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: HI ALL! Just a random one shot based off of an explicit script/audio I wrote for my Patreon. If you would like to listen to the audio and many more like it please come sub to my Patreon! [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!))

You _knew_ you were being a bad girl by disobeying your Master.

You were a horrible, terrible submissive that couldn’t follow orders.

You groan inwardly, knowing your Master wouldn’t like you referring to yourself as such. It couldn’t be helped. You prided yourself on being the best for him—being perfect. That meant no mistakes, no misbehaving, and no disobeying.

Isn’t that what you were doing now though? Disobeying by laying in his bed, naked as the day you were born and doing exactly what Kylo had told you not to?

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of The First Order, and your Master.

He had told you that while he was away on his mission, you were **_not_** to touch yourself or make yourself cum.

He had promised he’d only be away for a few days, but now it had been over two weeks.

The waiting was too much to bare. You needed him...desperately.

Panic makes you jittery—that pins and needles feeling similar to when your foot falls asleep, but your arousal is too hard to ignore. You decide there’s no other option than to _disobey_.

 _"He will not find out. Everything is fine. It’s just once. He’ll never know, and I’ll still be a good girl.”_ You try to rationalize and clear away the guilt you feel.

You stretch your legs out wide, trying to pretend it’s The Force that peels your legs apart, revealing your cunt to your Master. You can almost feel his presence in the room with you, watching you through his mask.

Your heart thumps in your chest at the realism of your fantasy. Your hand dips down your body, trying to ignore the fact that your hands are too soft and too small to be his. Your fingers are millimeters away from your clit; your head tilts back from the anticipation.

“Were my orders not clear to you, pet?”

His voice.

Not even your best daydreams could recreate his voice so perfectly.

You peak through your lashes and find him standing there, dressed in his usual black robes, his dark eyes piercing through your soul.

“Kylo!” You yelp, scrambling away from him until your back hits the headboard. You pull your legs to your chest in an attempt to hide your nakedness.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know? That I wouldn’t catch you? Or are you just that cock hungry that you couldn’t wait for my return?” 

You whimper, your face burns with your shame. You were caught red-handed—if only you had waited just a little bit longer!

It was too late, and you were in big trouble. Kylo Ren was not one to take rule-breaking lightly.

“Master…I’m sorry-“

He cuts you off, his tone harsh from his anger. “Save your apologies—they’re useless to me. What I want is your _obedience_.”

Bravery gets the better of you, you look up and find him still rooted in the same spot. Why hadn’t he moved? Why wasn’t he pinning you down and delivering his punishment?

“You’re not really here….are you?” You already know the answer, that he’s caught you touching yourself through your bond and projecting himself here.

“You need to be punished.”

His words make you flinch. You know you deserve it, but that doesn’t stop you from trying to reason with him. “Please, Master Kylo, forgive me. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He holds up a gloved hand, rendering you silent. “No amount of begging is going to help you. For disobeying your Master—“ he purposely stalls from completing his sentence, knowing the waiting would make you twitch. “You’re going to put on a little show for me.”

“A s-show?” You gulp and stutter, feeling more nervous now.

Kylo nods, taking a step closer to where you sit on the bed. “Show me how you play with your nipples.” He commands softly, his voice so deep that it makes the hairs on your arms stand up.

You can’t deny how badly you want to touch yourself. You bring your hands up to your breasts, cupping them and pinching your nipples, so they harden quickly.

“Slowly now.” He redirects, so you know exactly what to do. “Tease them, for me.”

You take a deep breath and force yourself to slow down. You use your fingertips to draw light circles, your nipples becoming taut under your ministrations. You sigh as goosebumps prickle your skin.

“That’s it, my good girl.”

Your toes curl at the name. Nothing gets you off more than being his good girl.

“Pinch them; I want them nice and hard.”

You do as you're told, moaning, knowing he watches your every move. “Mmmhh, Kylo.”

He hums in response to his name. His voice drops an octave—rich like melted dark chocolate. “Does that feel good? Mmh, I know it does."

Your head rolls onto your shoulder to look in his direction. What you see causes your movements to falter—he was touching himself, rubbing the prominent bulge through his pants.

Your mouth hangs open as you gape at him.

This man was going to be the death of you.

How were you supposed to handle seeing this without being able to touch him?

“Don’t stop. Pinch them, tug on them. Show me how you’d want me to touch you if I was there.”

You resume your movements, tugging on the hardened peeks of your breasts. It sends shocks of heat through you, making your core drip. You try squeezing your thighs together to relieve the pressure and stop yourself from making a mess on his sheets.

“That’s it. Hmm, you’re getting wet, aren’t you? My dirty girl.” His tone is soft, it makes you feel safe.

You feel brave enough to look him in the eye, whining for him. You reach out to him with your thoughts, pleading with him.

 _“Come home to me, Kylo.”_

“Beg me to forgive you.” He growls, pushing away your tenderness until after you’ve taken your punishment.

You beg in earnest, genuinely meaning every word. “Forgive me, Master. The waiting is **so** hard. I-I tried so hard, but…but I couldn’t help it. Please Kylo, I’m sorry, I need you.”

Your Master tilts his head to the side, as if he’s trying to decide whether or not your apology was good enough for him. “Such a needy slut, I know you can’t help yourself.” He pauses, eyes roaming over your curves before delivering his next order. “Go on then, show your Master how wet you are.”

Biting your lip, you obey. Your legs fall open, baring yourself fully to him. You can’t help but be embarrassed at how slick your folds are.

He stares you down like a predator, moaning slightly at the sight of your dripping core.

“Mmhh, is that pussy wet for me?…Touch it.”

Kylo rubs himself harder through his pants, cock straining against the leather, aching to be free. You tremble like the last Autumn leaf clinging to the branch of a tree. Your hand dives down to the apex of your thighs, your fingers about to slip in when his stern command vibrates throughout the room. 

“No! You haven’t earned that yet….Just your clit, I want you _throbbing_.”

With a whimper, you force your hand to travel back up to your clit, stroking it with two fingers. You sigh in pleasure, arching into your touch as your eyes start to close.

“Do you see what you do to me when you obey?”

Your eyes open and widen when you find his closed fist around his now free cock, slowly stroking himself. No matter how many times you saw his thick, throbbing length, it still always managed to leave you breathless. You swallow, hard—unable to focus on your movements much to the displeasure of your Master.

“Did I say you could stop? Open your legs _wider_!” He commands and you jump to respond; opening your legs further and arching your hips off the bed to give your Master a better view.

Kylo groans at the sight, his gaze unwavering as he watches his perfect little slave play with herself. “That’s my cunt, isn’t it? Say it!”

You don’t hesitate, “Yes, Master Kylo. It’s your cunt--only yours.”

“That’s right, That. Is. My. Cunt.” He wraps his lips slowly around each separate word. You rub your clit faster, breathy moans leaving your parted lips. You loved it when he spoke like this, laying claim to every bit of you—body and soul.

He stalks closer to you, teasing the head of his shaft before continuing. “And you’re my cock starved whore…..I’m going to let you fuck yourself. Your fingers, a toy. I don’t care which—” He grins, the smugness in his voice unmistakable. “but you’re going to obey and fuck yourself while **I** watch.

Your breath catches in your throat, alerting your Master to the truth.

“Hm, you like that, don’t you? Having me watch you? I know you do, naughty **slut**.” His emphasis on the word ‘slut’ has your eyes nearly rolling back into your skull.

Not wanting to waste another moment, you sink two fingers into your hot slit. You’re so soaked that they slip in so easily. “Nngh, it feels good, Master.”

A smile plays at his full lips, praising you as his amber eyes rake over every inch of your flesh. “That’s it. There it is. Fuck your pussy deep. Every inch inside like it’s me fucking you.”

You’re more than happy to oblige, pushing your fingers deeper inside yourself. They aren’t by any means as long or as thick as Kylo’s, but they’ll do.

He tightens his grip on cock, running his hand faster up and down his length. You watch in awe as he shudders and moans, but continues to guide you while he pleases himself. “Mmh, harder, that’s it.”

You feel the walls of your cunt clench around your fingers as you slip in a third, earning you a groan of approval from the man before you. “ _Fuck_ , you look so good fucking your cunt.”

A sense of pride fills you, elated that your Master is enjoying himself despite having caught you being a bad girl.

You find it difficult to decide where to focus your gaze—on his beautiful face or his perfectly hard cock. Eyes settling on the movements of his hand, your mouth feels dry, and your thighs shake. The need you feel overwhelms you, makes you feel dizzy. The blood rushes to your face, ears, and chest, tinting your flesh red as the pleasure starts to build throughout your limbs. 

“Do you like watching me jerk my cock?”

You nod and whimper, too breathless to give him a real response, but you can’t tare your eyes away from him.

“Of course my slut does. My slut _loves_ Master’s cock.” Kylo’s free hand caresses his balls while the other continues to pump his cock. He breathes deeper as beads of precum collecting at his tip.

He’s painfully beautiful, built like a fucking god. One that you would gladly worship until all the stars in the galaxy burned out.

“Fuck yourself faster.” His voice breaks you from your thoughts, doing as you’re told and quickening the pace of your fingers. “Feel it, _clenching_.”

You bite your bottom lip, but your whimpers still manage to tumble past your lips. Your hips rise, thrusting to meet your fingers.

“Yes, that’s it, my pet. You’re so desperate to be filled.”

Like always, he’s right. Nothing compares to being stuffed full by his cock. You know him well enough to know that he’s going to want to watch you cum before the night is over. 

“It’s not enough Master, my fingers aren’t enough. I need you!” You sob, panicked, not knowing if you’d be able to even reach your climax without his touch.

Kylo almost sounds sympathetic to your pleas, soothing you with promises of his return. “I know, I know you need me. Soon it’ll be my cock **deep** inside you.”

Your pleading eyes meet his, and a small smile plays at his lips. He might be punishing you for disobeying, but you were still his good girl. You relax your shoulders and push the anxiety away, curling the tips of your fingers to find that secret spot that drove you wild. Your body involuntarily jerks as you cry out in bliss.

Kylo watches you through wide, hungry eyes—panting and cursing under his breath as his pet writhes in his bed. The sight of you alone was enough to almost make him cum, but he doesn’t allow himself to finish.

Kylo Ren never came before his submissive, not even when disciplining or edging her.

“Rub your clit. Rub your clit while you fuck yourself.” He was panting but still managed to couch you through touching yourself, “I want to see you _drip_ , for me.”

Your other hand reaches down to stroke your clit in circular motions. Your clit is so swollen and sensitive that even the softest of touch brings you closer to your peak.

“That’s it, my good girl with her tight wet cunt.”

Your toes curl at the words, wishing you could have them play on repeat. For a moment, the only sounds in the room is his heavy breathing and the sloppy wet sounds of you diving your fingers faster into your core.

You **needed** to cum for him—certain that you would go mad if you didn’t.

Kylo breathed out through his nose, his shoulders tensing as he drew closer to his climax, sensing that you were too. “Yes. You’re close, I can feel it. So desperate to cum for me. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be a good fuck toy and cum while you watch your Master cum?”

“Fuck, yes. Yes Master, I want to cum with you. Please let me cum with you.”

“Moan for me louder.” Kylo commands, but you still aren’t loud enough for his liking. “I said LOUDER. Let them hear who you’re moaning for—who you belong to.”

Your whole body shakes, the tension in your lower belly and legs growing tighter almost to the point of discomfort, but you’re seconds away from falling off the edge into sweet oblivion.

All for him. Only for him.

“Kylo!” You whine, dragging out his name, both sets of fingers moving frantically in your need for release.

“That’s it. My name, say it! Tell me who you’re cuming for you _little slut_.” His own movements becoming sloppy and erratic as his orgasm draws near. 

“I’m c-cumming for... I’m cumming for you!” You stumble over your words as you unravel before him, brows knitted together in ecstasy. 

“That’s right. You cum for _Kylo Ren_.” Kylo pants and growls, ordering you to say _exactly_ what he needs to hear. “Say it!” 

“I cum for Kylo Ren! I-I” 

“Again!” Comes his stern command. 

“I cum for Kylo Ren. I cum for Kylo Ren!” You’re babbling now, repeating the phrase like a hymn. 

“Good girl, scream my name. Scream my name when you cum.”

And you do, like the good submissive you are. 

Your orgasm rocks your entire body--hips bucking off the mattress and legs kicking out, losing all control as blinding light clouds your vision, leaving you a trembling sweaty mess of pure mush. 

Watching you reach your peak has Kylo cumming moments later. He tugs firmly on the base of his shaft, moaning and sucking breath into his lungs as if he was dying. His whole body shudders, and his head tilts back as thick ropes of cum shot from the tip of his cock. You can’t help but think what a waste that was…suddenly craving for the chance to taste him.

You remove your fingers and fully slump back into the comfort of his bed, tiredness seeping down into your bones. 

It takes a moment for your Master to catch his breath, but when he does, he returns his gaze to you--eyes meeting, both of you basking in the tingling afterglow. 

“When I return I’ll fill that pussy for you and fuck you till you're sore.” Kylo’s words send lighting through your veins, a dazed smile spreading across your face. 

Soon he would be home and buried deep inside you--where he belonged. 

Kylo returns your smile, smirkingly knowingly down at you. His form was fading now, the force connection growing weaker the sleepier you became. You can almost feel his hand stroking your cheek to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. 

You sigh, eyes starting to close, knowing you would soon be asleep, and he would be gone.

But not before leaving you with one last warning.

“Oh, and pet?...Don’t disobey me **_again_**.” 


End file.
